Honeymoon Night
by MickeyandMinnie
Summary: I woke up remembering what I had planned earlier this afternoon. I knew it would be hard to convince him, but after all, this was my honeymoon... Rated M just in case, as always please R&R!


This is a one-shot of a night during Edward and Bella's honeymoon

A/N: This is a one-shot of a night during Edward and Bella's honeymoon. They had already "tried" to be intimate once, and to Edward's horror he found bruises on Bella's body the next day. He refused to even touch her from then on, except at night while Bella was sleeping. She had convinced him that she could sleep better, feeling him close to her. But a hug just wasn't enough for Bella.

Disclaimer: Of course, everything belongs to S Meyer

**Honeymoon Night **

It was the middle of the night.

I woke up remembering what I had planned earlier this afternoon. I knew it would be hard to convince him, but this was my honeymoon after all…

I rolled over toward him, grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him.

"Bella…please…I don't want to argue with you. Just go back to sleep."

I pulled myself on top of him, and kissed his lips more urgently. "Please, Edward, I need you."

"Bella…I can't…I won't hurt you again!"

"You won't."

He started to push me off him. I knew I only had seconds before he would leave me alone in this bed.

"Please, Edward, just listen to me. I've been thinking a lot about it, and I think I have figured out a way that we can be intimate without the danger. Please…"

He hesitated and that was all I needed.

I kissed him gently on the lips again, and then grabbed his wrists in mine and raised them above his head.

He allowed me to hold his wrists there, cocking his head to the side and looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Don't move!" I commanded.

I reached for the strips of fabric I had placed under the pillows earlier this evening. I took one and wrapped it around his wrist and then around part of the bed frame.

"Bella…"

"Shhh"

I tightened the fabric as much as I could, then tied a knot.

When he didn't resist, my heart was filled with courage. Maybe he would let this happen after all.

I repeated the process with his other wrist. He shifted a little, making it easier for me to tighten the strip of fabric.

When I was finished, I looked back at his face and saw curiosity burning in his eyes.

He smiled, and said, "You realize I can simply snap the bed frame."

"I know, but I am hoping you won't."

I scooted back until my hips were straddling his waist.

I began to unbutton his shirt, as I explained my intentions.

"Please, Edward, I know you are worried about hurting me. I thought, maybe, if I was in control, and we took it a little slower…You have given me so much, my husband, I want to do something for you. I want to satisfy you."

I pulled his shirt open and began rubbing his chest.

"Bella, I am so happy just to have you as my wife. I don't…"

I interrupted him with a deep, longing kiss. I quickly moved to the side of his face and gently bit his earlobe. I blew into his ear as I placed soft kisses all over the side of his face and along his jaw. I kissed his throat and neck, then moved down to his collar bone and shoulder.

I gently slid down his body, pushing his legs apart and placing my body in between them on the bed.

I was kissing his chest as I made my way down.

I could feel his manhood harden beneath me.

I climbed back up, straddling across his hips. I shifted slightly, grinding into him.

He moaned, "Bella…you're pushing it. Come back up here where you belong."

I was worried that he was about to end this.

"Please, just try to relax. I promise to take it slow. Just tell me when you need a break, if you start to feel like you are losing control, and I'll stop until you are ready to go on. Please…Edward, just try, for me."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I began tracing the muscular lines on his chest, when his body shuddered.

I looked up just in time to see his fists clench, and his arms tense.

"Just relax, sweetheart."

"You are making it very difficult to do that, love."

I smiled. I liked this power I held over him.

"I love you, so much, Edward. Thank you for this."

He closed his eyes again, and I knew I could keep going.

My hands slid down to his waist and slowly I unfastened his pants. I gently pushed on the waistband and lowered his pants and boxers, until I could see the object of my motivation.

I knew he was denying his pleasure in fear of hurting me, and I desired nothing more than to give him that pleasure.

The other night was amazing for me, but I was concerned that he was holding back. He was too afraid of completely letting go and losing control.

I hoped that tonight I could rectify that.

He watched me as I took my clothes off and joined him again on the bed. I climbed on top, back to where I was a few moments before. His body was like ice, and it felt so amazing as mine was as hot as a volcano about to erupt.

"Bella…I can't…please, don't let me hurt you!"

His breathing had changed to short gasps and his eyes were a dark pitch black.

He looked like he was in pain. I had moved too fast, and now he needed a break.

I moved off of him, over to the side, and reached up to stroke his face. Gently, I traced a pattern in the dark circle under his eye and down the side of his face. I kissed his raised arm, while I waited for his breathing to slow.

When he turned his head and kissed me back, I knew he was okay again.

I slowly slid my hand down his side until I reached my goal again.

He took a quick breath in as my hand enclosed around him, but his arms stayed relaxed. I decided to push him a little farther. I kept my hand in place, so he could get used to the touch.

I rubbed my leg against him, and then slowly shifted until I was straddling his leg.

I listened for any signs of distress, but heard none. I looked up and saw his eyes watching me.

I bent down and showered his lower abdomen with butterfly kisses.

"Bella…love…you just…might be…the death of…this bed frame."

I giggled softly, and moved my hand to his other leg and stroked it slowly up and down.

He shifted his body underneath me, craving my touch.

I knew what his body wanted, but I wasn't quite ready to give it to him completely. I wanted to make sure of his control first.

"Edward, I want to try something. Please, just breathe and don't move."

He watched me as I slowly moved my center and placed it on top of his.

Immediately, his body tensed and his breathing changed to quick gasps.

"Bella….ahh…please"

"It's okay, Edward. I'll hold still, just try to let your body get used to the way this feels."

It took awhile and a lot of concentration, but slowly I could feel his breathing return to normal.

I smiled, and praised him for his strength and control.

He began to relax. "You are so warm and wet. Is this hard for you?"

I shook my head, "You are perfect, like always."

I put my hands on his chest, smiled, and took a deep breath.

I decided he was ready for more.

"Hold on, my dear husband, this could get a little rough."

His brow furrowed, as he tried to understand what I meant.

I pushed on his chest, gently lifting my center up and then slowly lowering back down getting myself into position.

I could feel the slight resistance as he began to enter.

I heard him gasp, as he suddenly understood what I was about to do.

"NO, BELLA, NO!

He tried to retreat back into the bed.

Surprisingly, he kept his hands still and didn't snap the fabric restraints.

I held my position, just barely allowing entry.

"It's okay, Edward. Just breathe. You can do this. Look how far we've come already."

"Bella…this has gone…far enough. It's…too…dangerous!"

He squirmed underneath me, but I wasn't letting go. We had gotten this far, I wanted to complete my mission.

"We can do this together, Edward. Just hold still and let me control the movement."

He was panting, trying to keep his body from thrusting itself into me completely.

"Just let your body get used to the feel each time. I'll take it slow."

"Bella…please…don't…make me…do this…"

"Am I doing something wrong? Doesn't it feel good to you?"

He opened his eyes to look at me. His expression and voice softened.

"Love, you are doing everything right. I'm just afraid I will lose control and hurt you. Please, this is wonderful, better than I ever imagined, but I think we've experimented enough for now."

I noticed that while he was talking to me, his focus had changed, and his body began to relax.

If ever I was going to be able to feel him come inside me, now was it. I don't think he'll let me get this far, again.

I took a deep breath, and leaned forward as if to remove myself.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, grateful I wasn't going to argue.

Suddenly, in one quick movement, I thrust my body downward and him up inside me.

"AHH…BELLA…DAMN IT…DON'T…MOVE!!"

His body was trembling all over as he tried to contain the hunger inside.

I knew I had won. I was in control, and he was going to feel the pleasure. It was only a matter of time, now.

"I love you, Edward. This is for you."

I moved slowly, back and forth, feeling his manhood quiver inside me.

He moaned.

I looked at his face, and could see his eyes filled with fear. He knew I wasn't going to stop.

His muscles began to twitch as he tried to keep from moving.

His voice trembled, "Oh…Bella…please…"

"It's okay. This is what is supposed to happen. Don't fight it. Just let go. Allow yourself to feel me."

I began to move a little faster.

I heard a low growl rumble from his chest.

The strips of fabric snapped and his arms were free.

I stopped moving, waiting for him to remove himself from me.

"Please, Edward, it's my gift to you. My way of showing you how much I love you. Please, I want to do this for you."

I was afraid he wouldn't listen to my pleas, but it was worth trying.

He opened his eyes, then smiled. "You are a very dangerous creature, my wife. Just give me a minute, please."

He lowered his arms carefully and laid them on the bed, one on each side of us. He grabbed a fistful of blankets with each hand as if they would restrain him.

He took a deep breath and let out another low growl.

I looked at him, "Ready?"

He closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

I began to move, slowly at first, letting it build up so as not to overpower his control.

His body shuddered with anticipation. His breathing increased to quick gasps.

I knew he was close.

I bent down to kiss his chest. He moaned as soon as my warm air caressed his body.

His back arched, pulling him away and out.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay, Edward. Please, just trust me."

He leaned his body upward and kissed me passionately. I could feel the urgency in his movement.

I reached for his shoulders and gently pushed him back down. I shifted slightly, getting back into position.

"Bella, love, are you sure?"

I whispered, "I love you."

Slowly and carefully, I put him back where he belonged.

"It's so…warm…in there. You…feel…ahh…so…good."

I moved a little faster, squeezing my legs around him this time, to prevent him from pulling back out.

He moaned. I could feel his entire body stiffen beneath me.

"Bella…oh…god…Bella…my…love…I…can't…stop"

His body began to move with mine. We moved as one. It felt incredible.

He was gentle but firm. Perfect, as always.

"Edward, you feel so amazing!"

My center was trembling with pleasure as we connected. My heart was racing. My internal volcano erupted, sending chills throughout my body.

At that same moment, I heard a growl rumble from my husband's chest as his body froze in place while he erupted inside of me.

I could feel the small thrusts and trembles as his body released.

Then all at once, his entire body sunk into the bed. His breathing was shallow, and his eyes were closed.

Carefully, I moved over to his side, and pulled myself up to reach his face.

"Are you okay? Do you need mouth to mouth?"

His mouth twitched and a tiny half smile formed.

I reached for his arm, it was so limp. I held it around me. I snuggled into his chest.

It was morning before I felt his arm tighten its hold and his lips brush my hair.

"Thank you, my wife. You have given me more than I ever dreamed of."

I smiled against his chest. "You enjoyed it, then?"

He chuckled softly, and rubbed my arm.

"I think I may have passed out afterwards."

I looked up into his eyes. "Is that a good thing?"

"I'm not sure we should do it on a regular basis, love. But yes, it was very good."

I reached up to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"I think I need to go hunt, first."

"Later, can we try again?"

He smiled that crooked smile that I love so much.

"I'll feed a little more than usual." He winked and then was gone.

I could hardly contain my excitement for next time.

To distract myself, I decided to take some human moments as well.


End file.
